1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laryngeal mask airway device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
The laryngeal mask airway device is a well known device that is useful for establishing airways in unconscious patients. U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,514 is one of the many publications that describe laryngeal mask airway devices. Such devices have been in use for many years and offer an alternative to the older, even better known endotracheal tube. For at least seventy years, endotracheal tubes comprising a long slender tube with an inflatable balloon disposed at the tube's distal end have been used for establishing airways in unconscious patients. In operation, the endotracheal tube's distal end is inserted through the mouth of the patient, past the patient's trachea. Once so positioned, the balloon is inflated so as to form a seal with the interior lining of the trachea. After this seal is established, positive pressure may be applied to the tube's proximal end to ventilate the patient's lungs. Also, the seal between the balloon and the inner lining of the trachea protects the lungs from aspiration (e.g., the seal prevents material regurgitated from the stomach from being aspirated into the patient's lungs).
Although they have been enormously successful, endotracheal tubes suffer from several major disadvantages. The principal disadvantage of the endotracheal tube relates to the difficulty of properly inserting the tube. Inserting an endotracheal tube into a patient is a procedure that requires a high degree of skill. Also, even for skilled practitioners, insertion of an endotracheal tube is sometimes difficult if not possible. In many instances, the difficulty of inserting endotracheal tubes has tragically led to the death of a patient because it was not possible to establish an airway in the patient with sufficient rapidity. Also, inserting an endotracheal tube normally requires manipulation of the patient's head and neck and further requires the patient's jaw to be forcibly opened widely. These necessary manipulations make it difficult, or undesirable, to insert an endotracheal tube into a patient who may be suffering from a neck injury.
In contrast to the endotracheal tube, it is relatively easy to insert a laryngeal mask airway device into a patient and thereby establish an airway. Also, the laryngeal mask airway device is a “forgiving” device in that even if it is inserted improperly, it still tends to establish an airway. Accordingly, the laryngeal mask airway device is often thought of as a “life saving” device. Also, the laryngeal mask airway device may be inserted with only relatively minor manipulation of the patient's head, neck and jaw. Further, the laryngeal mask airway device provides ventilation of the patient's lungs without requiring contact with the sensitive inner lining of the trachea and the size of the airway established is typically significantly larger than the size of the airway established with an endotracheal tube. Also, the laryngeal mask airway device does not interfere with coughing to the same extent as endotracheal tubes. Largely due to these advantages, the laryngeal mask airway device has enjoyed increasing popularity in recent years.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,303,697 and 6,079,409 describe examples of prior art devices that may be referred to as “intubating laryngeal mask airway devices.” The intubating device has the added advantage that it is useful for facilitating insertion of an endotracheal tube. After an intubating laryngeal mask airway device has been located in the patient, the device can act as a guide for a subsequently inserted endotracheal tube. Use of the laryngeal mask airway device in this fashion facilitates what is commonly known as “blind insertion” of the endotracheal tube. Only minor movements of the patient's head, neck and jaw are required to insert the intubating laryngeal mask airway device, and once the device has been located in the patient, the endotracheal tube may be inserted with virtually no additional movements of the patient. This stands in contrast to the relatively large motions of the patient's head, neck and jaw that would be required if the endotracheal tube were inserted without the assistance of the intubating laryngeal mask airway device. Furthermore, these devices permit single-handed insertion from any user position without moving the head and neck of the patient from a neutral position, and can also be put in place without inserting fingers in the patient's mouth. Finally, it is believed that they are unique in being devices which are airway devices in their own right, enabling ventilatory control and patient oxygenation to be continuous during intubation attempts, thereby lessening the likelihood of desaturation.
Artificial airway devices of the character indicated, are exemplified by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,514; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,571; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,464; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,547; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,697; and by the disclosure of the UK Patent 2,205,499. Such devices with additional provision for gastric-discharge drainage are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,388 (FIGS. 7 to 10); U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,956; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,879.
In general, laryngeal mask airway devices aim to provide an airway tube of such cross-section as to assure more than ample ventilation of the lungs, and the designs with provision for gastric drainage have been characterized by relatively complex internal connections and cross-sections calculated to serve in difficult situations where substantial solids could be present in a gastric discharge. As a result, the provision of a gastric discharge opening at the distal end of the mask applicable for direct service of the hypopharynx has resulted in a tendency for such masks to become bulky and unduly stiff, thus making for difficulty in properly inserting the mask. Moreover, undue bulk and stiffness run contrary to the requirement for distal flexibility for tracking the posterior curvature of the patient's throat on insertion, in such manner as to reliably avoid traumatic encounter with the epiglottis and other natural structures of the pharynx.
A number of problems have been experienced with all of these prior types of device. For example, some prior devices seek to prevent occlusion of the airway outlet by parts of the patient's anatomy, such as the epiglottis, by the provision of bars and the like across the outlet. Although such devices function well in most cases, they can make manufacturing more complex, and can affect the performance of devices in use. This is especially so in devices formed from relatively rigid materials, like PVC, as opposed to the more traditional Liquid Silicon Rubber (LSR).
In general, devices formed from materials such as PVC are attractive because they are cheaper to make, and can be offered economically as “single-use” devices. However, there are material differences in PVC and PVC adhesives, such as increased durometer hardness as compared to LSR, which affect how the devices perform in use. For example, it has been observed that for a given volume of air, an LSR cuff will expand to a larger size than a comparable PVC cuff. This superior elasticity allows the LSR cuff to provide an anatomically superior seal with reduced mucosal pressure. To close the performance gap, the PVC cuff must be of reduced wall thickness. However, a PVC cuff of reduced wall thickness, deflated and prepared for insertion, will suffer from poor flexural response as the transfer of insertion force through the airway tube to cuff distal tip cannot be adequately absorbed. The cuff assembly must deflate to a thickness that preserves flexural performance i.e. resists epiglottic downfolding, but inflate so that a cuff wall thickness of less than or equal to 0.4 mm creates a satisfactory seal. And where mask backplates are formed from PVC, as well as cuffs, the fact that the increased durometer hardness of PVC is inversely proportional to flexural performance (hysterisis) means that the flexural performance of the device in terms of reaction, response and recovery on deformation is inferior to a comparable LSR device.
The above described problems are particularly acute in devices which incorporate an oesophageal drain. As mentioned above, in any such device regardless of the material from which it is formed, adding an oesophageal drain in itself adds greatly to complexity of manufacture and can also affect the performance of devices, in terms of ease of insertion, seal formation and prevention of insufflation. These problems can be exacerbated still further if PVC or similarly performing materials are used. For example, the skilled worker will appreciate that in terms of manufacture, the need to provide a drain tube which is sealed from the airway, and which must pass through the inflatable cuff poses a particularly difficult problem. In terms of effects on functionality, the provision of a drain tube can cause unacceptable stiffening of the mask tip area and occlusion/restriction of the airway passage.
According to the invention there is provided a laryngeal mask airway device for insertion into a patient to provide an airway passage to the patient's glottic opening, the device comprising an airway tube, a mask attached to the airway tube, the mask comprising a body having a distal end and a proximal end, a peripheral inflatable cuff, and defining an outlet for gas, the mask being connected to the airway tube for gaseous communication between the tube and the mask, the device further comprising means to prevent occlusion of the outlet by the patient's anatomy, the means comprising a support, and a conduit to allow gas to flow out of the outlet past the support.
It is preferred that the outlet includes a floor, the support being disposed to support an occluding anatomical structure above the level of the floor, to allow gas to flow therebelow.
The body may have dorsal and ventral sides, the support surface being disposed on the ventral side, in front of the outlet in the path of gas flow.
The support surface may be integrally formed in the material of the body.
In one preferred embodiment, the support surface is provided upon a substantially centrally disposed, longitudinal upstand, extending from in front of the outlet towards the distal end, which raises the support surface above the level of the ventral side.
The conduit may including a floor, the floor being defined by a part of the ventral side of the body. It is preferred that the conduit is defined by side walls, at least one side wall being defined by a part of the support. The conduit may have a substantially circular cross-section.
The side walls may including laterally extending webs, to partially close over the conduit. The webs may include upper surfaces disposed at the same level as the support, to prevent entry of an occluding structure into the conduit.
According to an alternative embodiment, there may be a plurality of conduits, in particular, two conduits, the conduits being disposed either side of the support.
According to one particularly preferred embodiment the support is an outer surface of an oesophageal drain tube. The drain tube may be formed integrally in the material of the body and may extend substantially centrally along the ventral side of the body, from the outlet to the tip.